Stars and Infinite Darkness
by Lost Angel575
Summary: What happens when they go to a cabin for the weekend and scar shows up? Did roy really confess his feelings to Riza while star gazing? Royai mostly, some MaesGracia & MariaDenny Please review. OneShot


**Stars and Infinite Darkness**

AN: Thanks for reading, preety** Please**(puppy dog pout) review.

Disclaimer: Me no ownie FMA.

* * *

Before the military academy, Riza never belonged. At first it was easy making friends, but keeping them was a whole different story. It seemed like no one liked her. She never knew what was wrong with her. All she was is average. Average everything, height, weight, even eyesight. Yet everyone around her was not average. She would try so hard at something, but someone would alwaysdo it better than her. Sometimes she wondered why she even tried at all. She wished she could move or change schools, but her family thought it was only in her head or that she was just being a drama queen. She didn't think she was pretty or good at anything, so why bother getting out of bed in the morning. Her one hobby was marksmanship. She was quite good at it. She had a 99 percent accuracy rate. After her father died, his apprentice Roy Mustang joined the military. She missed him dearly; she tried so hard to suppress her feelings, but she had no such luck. Then one day she decided to join the military academy. For the first time being different wasn't bad. No one understood her, until that fortunate day freshman year when she met Denny Brosh and Maria Ross. She finally belonged. Later on she started to work under none other than Roy Mustang. There she met Maes Hughes and his wife Gracia, who she also befriended.

* * *

Later that year 

"Hey how's the party?" asked Roy.

"Its great." answered Riza.

"You sure know how to throw a party Maria." said Denny.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Maria blushing.

Roy and Riza really liked each other and everyone knew it except apparently them. They remained being friends.

"AWW… look how cute you were." said Maria.

"Who I want to see." said Riza.

"You." said Gracia.

"Oh I've seen that picture a million times." said Riza.

"Look at that necklace you're wearing." said Maria.

"It's so beautiful" said Gracia.

"Yeah, I don't even know where it is." said Riza.

"Man, I wanted borrow that." said Maria.

"Hey ladies." said Maes.

Weird, how at parties you lose track of your friends.

"We've got the next week off right?" asked Maes.

"Really, and what are you up to?" asked Gracia

"Nothing really, but there's this cabin up in the mountain, and I have the keys." said Maes.

"Does this mean a party?" asked Maria.

"Yes, Roy is already in on it, so now all we need to know is if you guys are coming." said Maes.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH!" exclaimed Maria. 

"We're in the mountains." said Riza.

"It's so beautiful." said Gracia.

"Yeah, it is" said Maes.

"Wow, this cabin is amazing!" exclaimed Denny.

"You girls take this room and us guys will take this one." said Roy.

"And this room is for me and Gracia." said Maes.

Roy was bored so he walked into Riza and Maria's room.

"What do you ladies want to do now." asked Roy.

"I want to go to the lake." said Maria.

"Yeah, with a bonfire and ghost stories." said Riza.

"Okay then, I'll go tell Maes and Gracia." said Roy.

* * *

"Look at the sky Roy, we never see this many stars back at central." said Riza star gazing. 

"Its so beautiful." said Riza.

"Yeah so are you," said Roy.

With that said Roy leaned over and put his arm around Riza.

Roy too had feelings for Riza ever since he was her father's apprentice, he hated the fact that he left after Riza showed him the secret to flame alchemy, but he had to. He was too concerned about Riza to ever put her in harms way, but that all changed when she joined the military.

"Are you saying that you want to...?" asked Riza.

He leaned in and kissed her.

_' He's such a good kisser.'_ thought Riza.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Riza.

They both burst out laughing when Maria walked in.

"Oh my god! You're together! I knew it." said Maria.

"Relax Maria, we just decided this before you walked in." said Roy.

"Hey, you know what?" asked Riza.

"What?" said Maria and Roy at the same time.

"Jinx!" said Maria.

They all burst out laughing.

"I've been here before." said Riza.

"Really?" asked Roy.

"When I was little, I parents brought me here." said Riza. Everyone knew that Riza's parents had passed away a long time ago, but no one ever talked about it.

"I don't remember much about it, though I remember the lake." said Riza.

"I think the last time I was up here, I was wearing that necklace." continued Riza.

"Well, I've going to bed, night." said Maria.

"Roy, are you going to hang out for a while or go to bed?" asked Riza.

"I think I'm going to hang out for a while." replied Roy

"Okay, I'm going to bed." said Riza.

Roy kissed Riza good night and she headed off.

* * *

"Riza, wake up!" said Maria. 

"You're shaking and all wet." said Maria.

"What?" asked Riza.

"You were shaking and all wet." said Maria.

"Did you have another nightmare?" asked Maria.

"Yes!" replied Riza.

Riza still had nightmares about the war in Ishbal.

"It was about Scar." said Riza.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Maria.

"He was chasing me." said Riza.

"Well, Riza its okay, it was just a dream." said Maria.

"Yeah, you're right." said Riza.

* * *

"What's that sound?" asked Riza. 

Maria was still sleeping. Riza walked out of the tent; there was nothing out there so she went back to the tent.

"Maria where are you?" asked Riza.

"Roy are you there?" asked Riza.

"Okay you guys you got me you can come out now!" yelled Riza.

"You guys?" said Riza.

"Okay they left I'll be alright, don't freak out the sun will come out soon." said Riza to herself.

She heard something. It was Scar? Riza ran through the woods while Scar is chasing her. Then she hides behind a large stump and he stops chasing her. Then she sees Roy right in front of her.

* * *

"Roy!" yelled Riza. 

"You alright?" asked Roy

"Where is everyone?" asked Riza.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you're here." said Roy

"I love you." said Riza.

"What?" said Roy.

Riza blushed, wierd that only happens when he's around.

"We should hide or something." said Riza

she turned around and Roy wasn't there.

"Roy are you there?" said Riza.

Roy was no where to be found. Riza started running deeper and deeper into the woods. There she bumps into Maria.

**

* * *

**"Maria you're…" said Riza. 

"Not dead." said Maria.

"Yeah." said Riza.

"Have you seen Roy?" asked Maria.

"Yeah, but he disappeared." said Riza.

Maes and Gracia are still back at the cabin and so is Denny.

"Wait, do you see that?" asked Riza.

"No, what is it?" answered Maria.

"It looks kind of like alchemy." said Riza.

"Yeah, I see it now." said Maria.

"Aaaahhh!" screamed Riza and Maria.

All of a sudden Scar jumped out and hurts Maria. Her arm was bleeding badly and she was on the ground. Scar then started chasing Riza.

"Oh no!" yelled Riza.

* * *

Then, Scar jumped in front of her. She was cornered. 

"No, let go of me!" screamed Riza.

"Leave me alone!" screamed Riza.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Riza.

He held up the necklace she had when she was a child.

"My necklace." breathed Riza.

* * *

As the Sun came up... 

Scar put the necklace on Riza. As the sun came up, there was a huge flash of light illuminating the whole area. It seemed to be coming from the necklace. Scar followed the ishbalan legend that the girl who possessed the necklace wore that necklace at the dawn of the vernal equinox gives endless strength to those around her. After the flash of light, Scar disappeared. It seemed like no one remembered that night as if the flash of light erased people's memories. Roy ended up confessing his love for Riza and now they were engaged. Later it was discovered that the stone in the necklace was an artificial Philosophers Stone. Now they search for it before it ends up in the wrong hands( homunculie cough cough.)

AN: thanks for reading please review. If you didn't like this fanfic then check out my other one, I think **Innocent Darkness** (my other fanfic) is better then this one. It's about my other fave couple Miroku and Sango.


End file.
